Personal computer systems provide many different types of uses for computer users. For example, personal computer systems may be used for Internet/email access, personal financing, personal businesses, gaming, and many other uses. While many uses require minimal computing resources, avid computer gamers typically use the most modern and cutting edge technology available. These users typically use high-end gaming systems to maximize the user experience of the game they are playing.
Often, avid computer gamers transport their personal computer system in order to access off-site local area network (LAN) parties. In moving their computers, the protection of accessible electronic componentry, such as disk drives, is a considerable concern. Currently, computer housing manufacturers provide protection to the accessible electronic componentry by providing a door to cover the componentry. Current doors of computer system housings suffer from aesthetic and function drawbacks.
There are many different types of computer system housings that have doors for covering disk drives. One type of door is a full-width pivoting door that is the entire width of the computer system housing. Typically, these doors are very wide, and are inevitably in the user's way, as they effectively double to width of the housing. Another type of door slides down the front of the housing to reveal the disk drive, but covers up the bottom of the front of the housing, hiding decorative features common in gaming personal computers. The slide down door also often interferes with airflow of vents on the front of the housing. Moreover, typical computer system housing having doors lack the pleasing aesthetic appearance the avid garners often desire.
Moreover, gaming computer system housings often include decorative features. These features are often incorporate into the venting of the housing, so as to provide adequate airflow to the internal components of the computer system. Airflow is essential to the performance of a personal computer system, and particularly important to high-end gaming computer systems, which typically utilize high performance, and hotter running, components. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a computer system housing that protects accessible componentry while providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance.